<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Преподобная мать by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878425">Преподобная мать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit'>bene_gesserit (irulenn)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021'>WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dune (2020), Dune Series - Frank Herbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Arrakis, Bene Gesserit, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Space Opera, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это  иллюзии  популярной  истории,   которая   должна способствовать успеху вероучения.  Злые  люди  никогда  не преуспевают, только  храбрые  и  мужественные  заслуживают благотворительности;  честность  -  лучший  вид  политики; действия говорят о человеке лучше, чем слова;  добродетель всегда торжествует; хороший поступок является одновременно вознаграждением;   любой   плохой   человек   может   быть переделан;  религиозные  талисманы  защищают   от   власти дьявола; только женщины понимают древние таинства; богатые обречены на несчастье...<br/>Из "Руководства для начинающих". Миссионария Протектива.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Преподобная мать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/09/e7/i4WO19wf_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>